


Cactus Girl's Wonderland Adventure

by SweetenedAngel



Category: Gregory Horror Show, Midnight Horror School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cactus Girl goes on a journey, Multi, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetenedAngel/pseuds/SweetenedAngel
Summary: Cactus Girl acts very mature for her age. Some may say she acts too old, that she needs to have fun. When a mysterious monster leads her to another world, she may discover that finding that perfect balance may be her only shot of getting home.





	Cactus Girl's Wonderland Adventure

    It started out as any other day for Cactus Girl; she woke up, got ready for the day, ate some food, learned some things from Catherine, bailed her older brother out of trouble, and so on. Usually, she wouldn’t mind the day-by-day replay of what she did, but today, she felt off. She felt… used. Now, Cactus Girl wasn’t the one to complain. If she did, it would be snubbed with apologies to cover up her reasons to be unhappy. She couldn’t exactly pinpoint the reason for her unhappiness this time though. It was odd.

She was in Catherine’s room, helping the lizard nurse polish her many needles when she took a peek outside of the window which faced the backside of the house. The back of the house was spacious, allowing plants of all kinds to grow and flourish within the brick walls of Gregory House’s perimeter. They were gnarled and unruly at first, but Once Bonsai Kabuki -another strange resident of the house- took a look at it, he made it into his own little passion project; turning the mess into something beautiful. The others of the house seemed to be impressed by it, especially the children. They finally had a place to run around and play that wasn’t in the musty old mansion and was safe from those Dead Bodies that lived in the front.

Speaking of said children, the cactus watched the other adolescents of the house run around, playing what looked like a fun game of tag. Watching them made her feel… strange. Like, she was missing out on something special. Something worthwhile. 

“Enjoying the view, Cactus Girl?” a sultry voice asked.

“My apologies, Miss Catherine. I’m just taking a small break.” the younger replied. “Miss Catherine? If my brother was not as… immature as he is, do you think I would be outside with the other children?”

This question caught Catherine off guard. She looked to her assistant with a look of confusion on her face. “If you really wanted to go out and play, you could. You’re not really obligated to help me every day, sweet-pea.”

    Cactus Girl looked at the older lizard, confusion in her accented voice. “But, I do like to help you, Miss Catherine. It… It helps me think.”

    Catherine sighed and gestured for the young lady to sit down on her bed and the younger did so. The nurse pulled up a stool and sat down. Looking at the younger, Catherine could see tiredness only an adult should have in her eyes, the spiny skin around her eyes largely darker in hue. A girl her age shouldn’t look so… adult. Barely a teenager and yet so knowledgeable in the cruel realities of life. How long had she been here before she truly understood how unfair life was? She knew as much about the cruel truths of life as a scorned lover, but she did not show it until Catherine had tried to help the younger cactus’ brother, Cactus Gunman.

    “Sweetie, you’re far too young to be getting tired of having a little bit of fun every now and then.” The pink lizard told her. “You’re a growing young lady and you deserve to feel the innocence the other children of this house feel. You should be outside enjoying the dark sky and endless harvest moon. You should be setting an example to them.” She gestured to the window. “You need to enjoy life before it’s too late for you to, Cactus Girl.”

\----

    After Catherine was done fussing over Cactus Girl’s attitude towards life, she sent the girl away with a _‘thank you’_ and _‘go have fun’_. Have fun? She wanted her to _‘have fun’_? The lasso wielding resident had too much on her plate to do that! She loved helping Catherine and loved learning a few tips and tricks when dealing with injuries. She had to look after her klutz of an older brother so he wouldn’t get into trouble! She was also obviously the oldest of the children at Gregory House, which meant she was stronger and faster. If she played with them, she could accidentally hurt one of them!

    As she wondered the candle lit halls of the decrepit home she and many others called home, Cactus Girl continued to think. She never had time to relax; To really enjoy herself. It seemed like she was doing something for someone every minute of the day unless it was mealtime. It was nice to keep busy, but everything she did for others seemed to be caused by one thing; Cactus Gunman screwing up in one form or another. Gunman… Damn him.

    The more she thought about it, the more she truly realized that her brothers mistakes became her own. They made her feel like hell. Like her life was hell because of his mistakes! His problems became hers! His actions reflected negatively on her and what she did! She was in this place, doubting her choices in life, in death. Growing angrier and angrier the more she thought about it.

    “Why can’t he be more responsible for what he does?! Why must he act so foolish?! Why must I be the older sibling?! I’m the younger! He should be protecting me! Getting me out of trouble!” She cried out to the shadows before her. No one would respond. It was a vast mansion after all. There were many places to go, so many that you could get lost if you didn’t know your way around.

    She was going to scream again, when she heard bells. It was faint, almost noiseless, but it was there. No one in the house wore bells that she knew of, maybe they were new? She shook her head and took off, deciding to find out where the hushed noise was coming from. As she followed the noise, she passed countless others whom took up space in the house. Doctor Fritz, whom she apologetically brushed off; Devil Dog, who got in her way and needed to be taught not to mess with her. One by one, she would see others and either ignore them or apologize to as she journeyed through the hallways to find the source of the jingling bells.

    After a good seven minutes, she was about ready to give up and cry out in frustration. That’s when she saw the source of the noise. The source of her chase. At the end of the corridor, next to a side entrance to Gregory House, was a fluffy rabbit-like monster. It’s ghostly fur glistened as it stood still. It’s eyes were sewn shut, but it seemed to stare at Cactus Girl as it’s mangled right paw rested on the doorknob. On the tips of it’s damaged and crinkled ears were sewn on bells as well as a large and damaged ball shaped bell where its tail should have been. The larger bell waggled, giving off the quiet chimes again before the monster bolted out of the door.

    “Hey! Come back here!” Cactus Girl cried out, giving chase. She followed the quick creature as closely as she could. With her cowgirl boots, it was hard to run over the mucky ground without mud and grime sticking to her shoes. The monster lead the cactus teen out of the boundaries of Gregory House through a hole in the stone wall and into the black forest surrounding the area. She wouldn’t lose this new resident, She would find out who they were. 

    As time went on, the forest became thicker with undergrowth and roots, ensnaring and tangling into the forest floor like it would die without its touch. This made it harder for Cactus Girl to keep up. As she was about to lose them, they ducked behind a bush that had sprouted from under a large mass of roots. She finally had them cornered and could finally get some answers as to who they were and why they ran from her. Stopping and kneeling by the growth of leaves and branches, she pushed the bush back and crawled forward.

    That’s when she took a nosedive into a hidden hole that awaited her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It's my first Fan Fic in quite a long time. If you have any comments, critiques, or suggestions, leave them so I can read them!  
> I have a head canon that Cactus Girl is around 14 years old. You can find her short list of head canons on my Tumblr: https://bitsandpiecesstudios.tumblr.com/post/164352110351/cactus-gunman-and-girl


End file.
